dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Evens
General Info Mike Evens is a DYOM designer known for making Richtofen Alien Series. It got cancelled only after the first episode because of too much hate on it. AznKei was scared and earraped by some of the sounds used in this MP. The MP got another episode after almost one year. Leaving Mike had enough with the constant war with Spyderblack66 and Edward, he got so mad, Edward brainwashed him and said that Kovas & CO were behind his back. Mike Evens then proceeded to insult and block members of the group. He deleted his youtube channel and it is unknown if he'll be coming back with another account. The Second Coming Mike Evens has returned with a new youtube channel called; ProZombieKilla18, in which he immediately subscribed to Aznkei and leaves comments on the School Stories 2 videos. Death and Events of School Stories 2 At the beginning of SS2, Mike prayed to Jesus to take him away and bring Dario102 back. Jesus did it and so Mike Evens met his end. Ascension to the Realm of Gods and beyond It's uknown how Mike Evens reached this level but he has even formed his own religion, Evenism. The purpose of this religion is to destroy O'Tooletism and all its followers with the help of the Evenic demons and Homotofen, the King of Hell and the right-hand man of Mike Evens. Powers and Abilities As a God, Mike Evens is one of strongest, if not the strongest being in the DYOM Universe, feared even by Graci who isn't scared at all of JD but is completely terrified of Evens. In God form he requires a vessel to roam the world. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As a God and the first rat boy ever created, Mike has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power, making him the most powerful celestial being. Noted to be far superior to the other Gods, such as MichealAnglo and JD. * Chronokinesis - Mike has complete control over time. * Healing - Mike can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. * Photokinesis - Mike can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth * Precognition - Mike can see into the future, but not the full picture. * Pyrokinesis - Mike can manipulate and generate earthly, and even spiritual fire. * Regeneration - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. * Resurrection - Mike can resurrect humans with ease. * Supernatural Perception - Mike can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. * Super stamina - As a God, Mike's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, he needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. * Super Strength - Being the strongest and most powerful God, the physical strength that Mike endows his vessel with is immense. * Telekinesis - Mikel is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. * Telepathy - Michael is able to read the thoughts of humans. * Empathy - Mike is able to read the emotions of humans. * Mental Manipulation - Mike can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. * Sedation - Mike can sedate humans by touching their forehead. * Teleportation - 'Mike can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. * 'Terrakinesis - Mike is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. * Weather Manipulation - Mike's control over the weather exceeds even JD's. * Nigh-Omniscience - Mike has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the DYOM Universe itself. * Immortality - As the eldest rat boy, Mike has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the first rat boy and has existed before the DYOM Universe itself, making him well over 13.8 billion years old. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. * Invulnerability - Mike cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Weaknesses * None known. Trivia * He was at war with that retarded fag known as SpyderBlack66 aka facking rat boy. * He is a huge fan of Call Of Duty Zombies. * He also was at war with Edward. * His skin is ID 240. * He is deceased and it's unknow if he's in Heaven or in Boony Hell * He has a son named Mike Evens Junior that vowed to revenge him by killing Spyder. * More evidence that he is "ProZombieKilla18" is that he is subbed to many Cod Zombie youtubers and changed his discord name to that name. * According to Spyder, Mike Evens is hypocrite, liar and a fucking slut. * Also according to Spyder, Mike Evens has the unique ability to talk the 2 with his enemies, this act may involve raping and killing the victim in some way which is still unknown to this day. * Mike Evens has also been accused of hacking, by Spyderblack66 of course. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Banned bitch loser